


Tomatoes Caterpillar

by aquilegia_pr



Series: KarmaFem!Nagisa drabbles [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female!Nagisa, Fluff, KaruFem!Nagi, My dearest KaruNagi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: "Hey, watch out! There caterpillars." Karma exclaimed suddenly, Nagisa rewind steps reflex. [KaruFem!Nagi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei.

Now Karma and Nagisa had often talked. They even often meet. Karma, Maehara, and Kayano help Nagisa’s family for harvesting tomatoes at Nagisa’s grandfather’s house at 10:00 a.m. When they’re being seriously picking tomatoes, Nagisa’s phone is vibrating. She reached into her pocket and took it. Inside the phone, there is a message. Yep, Nakamura is sent photo about herself and Sugaya. They were selfie from the top of Fujiyama.

Nagisa snorted in disgust and cursed her cell phone. “What is this? Geez, they showoff!”

Karma laughed at her. “They’re all so intimate.”

“Haaaa? Whose side are you on?” Nagisa shouted in exasperation. “Look, I’ll—”

“Hey, watch out! There are caterpillars.” Karma exclaimed suddenly, Nagisa rewind steps reflex.

That girl stared at Karma who still looked down at the little creature at his feet. She blinked, then squatted in front of it. “It’s not a caterpillar.” Nagisa touching the chewy thing with her finger. “Look! It’s no itch, right? ”

Karma frowned, he looked disappointed. “When it’s a caterpillar, I want to take it for scary you.”

Nagisa laughing at him. “I’m not afraid of caterpillars.” She took a caterpillar of tomatoes and stood to face Karma. “After all, who should fear it is ….”

 _TAP_!

Ignorant girl’s brain is working. She put the fat caterpillar on Karma’s shoulder. Karma calm face suddenly turned blue. “Disgusting! What are you doing?” Karma shouted. Nagisa is getting a laugh. Oh my, there is a cool perfectly boy was afraid of caterpillars.


End file.
